On The Wing
by SotF
Summary: When Xander dresses up as something to impress Buffy, he gets something a little different than he had expected.
1. Beginning of The Insanity

AN: After writing Xander as Azrael, well, I had to write something with the Warcraft edge. The thing that came to me comes from Warcraft: Day of the Dragon. Sunnydale is about to meet their worst nightmare made flesh. Bonus points to who guesses what the costume is of.

xXx

Xander adjusted the dark clothes he had bought. He had decided to go as a nobleman, his mind firmly ticked at Buffy for trying to impress deadboy. He'd dug up most of it from stuff in the Attic save for the sword he carried slung across his back.

The black crystal in the hilt of the plastic looked cool.

He felt power surge for a moment as if he'd been struck by lightning as he collapsed to the ground.

xXx

The being that took over felt the power rushing through him. He had not felt so strong since the others had regained their strength. That irritant consort of Alextraza's had managed to cause his defeat, but where was he.

He was not back in the ruins of Azeroth like he had been before, nor was he trapped in the ruins of Medihv's fortress like after that.

Drawing his blade and twirling it twice, he laughed as he moved through the streets, it had been so long since he could just cause havok without spending centuries planning for it, and this time there was neither the other elements nor the cursed Order of Trisfal to hinder his fun.

The booming laughter was filled with a sadistic glee that had made goblins run in fear, his eyes flashed for a moment, becomming reptilian before the moment passed.

This form felt good as well, the powers to assume the shape of others had been ripped from him by the others, but now with all of his abilities at their fullest potential, he was going to cause some destruction.

He heard someone talking to him and turned to see what appeared to be a young human female.

"Xander!" she yelled as he shifted his attention to her, mild annoyance tempered by just as much curiosity was what flashed across his face.

"Xander?" the entity asked with a confused expression, "Would you mind explaining just what or who this Xander is?"

"What happened," Willow said as the being reached over and his hand passed through her.

"Interesting, a shade, perhaps," he said focusing more intently on his own magic, "But somehow I was placed here in this body."

He focused for a moment, and the air infront of him coalesced into a mirror of sorts and he took in his new form.

"Someone will pay for this," he said with a slow hiss.

He focused, forming his true body.

Twin obsidian wings stretched out as his eyes turned reptilian, oddly cold in some ways, but burning bright in others. He dropped onto all fours as his flesh turned black and the air filled with the stench of brimstone. He grew as a tail came from him, his clothes melting into his body as his neck elongated and his hands and feet became claws. Metalic armor plates that seemed to be haphazardly welded to the winged leviathan stood out as he roared and launched skywards.

Before he left listening range he heard one phrase.

"How the hell am I gonna explain to everyone that Xander just became a black dragon?"


	2. The Chaos Continues

AN: Still waiting for someone to figure out just who Xander dressed up as. I mean it really only fits one character and he's one of the most powerful units in Warcraft 2.

The Sithspawn-Here's more of the havoc this costume causes.

xXx

The dragon rose with the winds, the darkness seeming to gather around the adamantine armored leviathan as it scanned the skies around it, mind open to find the source of this power that had dared to bring him to this world.

The magic was erratic, but he knew it was in the city somewhere, he just had to find it.

Of course, the slow evisceration of the caster was part of his reasoning for finding him, and it would be a little bit of excitement after what the others had done to him. Even the feared Burning Legion had run for their damned lives upon the sight of the dark monster that now took to the skies.

The city itself was not right, it stank of the demonic. While it was true that he reveled in death and destruction, he was certainly not demonic. Infact, it was almost quite the opposite, the four aspects were given flesh to face the hordes of the Burning Legion.

He rose through the clouds, trying to see through the interferance that this place put out before deciding to try it from the ground once more.

A sound alerted him and he flared his wings, a large metal object was moving through the sky. It came right at him and his eyes glowed as anger flashed through him.

What dared challenge the master of the skies!

xXx

Willow was in panic mode as the sky lit up with a fireball and what seemed to be some kind of airplane burst into flames. A black form swooped through the flames and she felt fear flow through her.

She was hoping that this didn't cause some sort of armageddon, and why the hell did he dress up as someone who could transform into a monster and started destroying things.

One thing was certain, she would have to tell Giles, and fast.

xXx

Spike was laughing to himself as he led a large number of vampires and minidemons through the streets that for a moment felt strangely deserted, even for this town.

Then the screaming started at a distance and the vampire looked puzzled, trying to figure out just what the hell was going on here.

He saw a black shadow in the distance as a gas station detonated into a fireball, a mob swarmed past, even the minidemons feeling the forboding in the air.

"What the fuck," he whispered before he saw it.

xXx

The place was infested with demon spawn, the adamantine plated dragon raged as he torched them, burning the streats of everything there was. This place made him feel sick. Even that bastard orc had learned that the one thing that the winged death would not stand for was demons.

The monsters would burn.


	3. Path Of Total Destruction

**AN**: Finally someone said his name. The infamous black dragon, aspect of death, destruction, and I believe it also mentioned Disease as primaries. He also has a hold on Nightmares, fear, and quite a few other things. Basically if you go with Alignment, he'd Either pure evil or chaotic evil with a touch of sadism thrown in as a bonus. Managed to steal about half the power of the other three aspects for several millenia. Convinced goblins to weld adamantine plates to his flesh and is one devious monster when he wants to be, as evidenced by how easily he brought the Alliance to its knees by temporarily taking human form.

And I am toning down his more devilish side for this, I still want there to be a Sunnydale, not the US having only 49 or so states with a smouldering crater where the west coast used to be. Trust me, a black dragon with meglomania and the powers of a god are not things that make the world a happy place.

Anyway, I am working on the next part of Xander's Final Fantasy, but I have to finish some backstory for it first, namely it involves Dawn between her getting a pet and getting thrown into the multiverse, I do have the next chapter for the main story done, but without the backstory it makes no sense because it covers Dawn and Buffy and where they ended up.

**Destiny's Dragon**: Warcraft 2 is one of the better strategy games, Deathwing is from the expansion and is one of the most destructive creatures in the books. Anyway, it's by the same company that made Starcraft if that helps.

**The Sithspawn**: Yeah, I wish I had added more to the second chapter, but I had other stuff I needed to get done then

**Suzuka Blade**: Yep, the adamantine plated (demi-)god of death and destruction! And one of my two favorite Warcraft characters (the other may show up later though, or at least I plan on adding her into this)

**Braided Baka Girl**: Yep, and he'll have some fun later on, I keep wishing they kept him in Warcraft 3, but alas, they cut him out. Fortunately he showed up in Day of the Dragon though.

xXx

Spikes eyes opened wider than he had ever thought possible before diving for cover, a cascade of flames flooding the street as a dark shape settled down amidst the burning blacktop.

It would have been a nightmare for most things, but for a vampire the dragon with a wingspan that passed over the stores on either side of the street it was far worse. The creature seemed to radiate a rage that surpassed anything he'd ever seen in a demon.

The head seemed the length of a bus with teeth bigger than he was, the night had sounded like all good fun, for him anyway, but it was turning into what seemed like someones sadistic game with him.

The vampire ran for his life, not bothering to look back.

xXx

Motion attracted the dragons attention as he shifted back to his human looking form, and drawing his blade that was marked with one of his scales.

The blade moved as a streak of silver compared to his black clothing and travelers cloak, he moved like one of the big cats, the heavy boots not making a sound as he ran after the motion, a truely evil smile spreading across his lips.

He was a hunter of demons, all of his kind were, they had been made that way, a measure to fight the destroyers comming after the world they had been created to guard. Demons annoyed him now, ever since his own time on the darkside, he felt their presence as even more of an abomination than before.

The dark haired destroyer charged after the demonically reanimated corpse.

xXx

Giles nearly jumped out of his skin as Willow came dashing in through a wall.

"Giles, we have big problems," she managed to say as she caught her breath.

It took her only a moment to explain the situation.

"Good lord," the Watcher managed to stammer as he walked over to the window and saw the burning skyline.

xXx

Elsewhere a trio of beings sat around an orb displaying the being that brought the destruction.

"So a new fourth has been chosen," one said with an almost sleepy tone.

"Yes, our brother redeemed himself before he fell in battle," another, a female one that held a deep strength, "This one carries all of our blood as well, and the seal does not affect him, he can do as he wishes unlike us now."

"Will he listen?" a third, one with a cold tone asked calmly.

"Yes, I believe that he will when this is over," the female continued, "His full memories will be restored when the spell is over, and the sword of our dark brother did choose him, and I for one approve, he is far more capable than we could have hoped, and far more willing to do what is right."

"When will we reveal ourselves to the hatchling?"

"When the time is right, but should I send my consort to observe him?"

"Alextraza," the tired one said slowly, "He would recognize him, send one of our allies instead, the half breed perhaps would be fitting, she is capable and has experience in dealing with demons."

"Then we are agreed?"

"Yes."

xXx

Spike screamed as the blade tore through his stomach and his spine before it was withdrawn, the vampire collapsing like a puppet with its strings cut.

"Now demon," he hissed, "Where am I?"

"Sunnydale," Spike managed to get out, "The Hellmouth!"

"Interesting," the destroyer muttered to himself, "It feels familiar though, like the portal the greenskins made."

"What?" the vampire managed to get out.

"Nothing for you to worry about," the dragon responded as he turned away, "I think that I'll let you live through the night, of course, the dawn will take you with it if you don't move."

He lashed out again, armored boot breaking the arms of the leech.

"Have a nice day," he laughed before leaping skywards and transforming in the same motion.

"Bloody 'ell," he managed to stammer.

xXx

Ethan Rayne just stared out the shop window as the firealarms sounded and the screams of terror reached a height that even he couldn't stand to just listen, this was far beyond what he had planned for, it was insane.

He shaded his eyes as the black beast turned a gas station into a mile high inferno, fires raged all around and he was starting to get scared.


	4. Starlight Destiny

**AN:** I just got Warcraft 3, beat it already and I just started on the expansion, there is a rumor about a second expansion coming for it, and I hope they fit the aspect dragons into it, I am rather ticked off that they made Alextraza green in WC3 though! She's supposed to be RED!

**The Sithspawn**-Thanks, I am finishing this, though it keeps on unfolding more ways to expand this merger.

**Destiny's Dragon**-Yep, I'm still working on speeding up my updates to my stories, but school, life, and everything else seems to keep putting everything in my way from any decent writing time recently.

**xXx**

Deathwing smiled as he soured higher into the sky, watching the fires beneath burning bright in testament to his capabilities, and yet he felt empty now, his memories incomplete, fractured, but a familiar power was nearby.

He cleared his head and dove as the presence left him before he could place it, yet it felt cold to his mind, a danger, but one that could wait until he was wanting to fight.

Chaos ruled the night, power flooded through him as he dove lower back over the city to watch the carnage.

The great dragon wondered why he was there, the city itself felt like the Orc's portal, let malignant, as if it was decaying and the wound in the fabric of space had become infected, it felt wrong and he knew that his own power wouldn't be enough to close it, and none of the spells he knew could do that anyway, he'd probably have an easier time opening the rift rather than closing it, and the sensation he got from it now would make that definitely something he didn't want, he may be evil in the eyes of some, but he definitely wasn't stupid.

He turned his senses away from the town to search for things that he had known, and a smile crossed his lips as he felt something nearby that would be helpful. A goblin tribe had set up camp nearby, and he always enjoyed that race, even though they were...well...eccentric, to put it nicely. But they always seemed to keep him from feeling bad about anything, though he was mildly surprised that they were still living, and not blown to the next life with their experiments.

**xXx**

A man stood in a hidden tower watching the proceedings on the Hellmouth, with Kirin Tor broken and the nation of Dalaran scattered to the winds, he had been bored, most of the mages that still existed weren't capable of nearing his power.

A humanoid form appeared besides him.

"Well," he said to the being, "It's been some time since you came to visit, it's been even longer since I last saw you take human form Alextraza."

"Yes it has Rhonan," the dragon responded with a laugh, "But I come with urgent news."

"If this is about our living WMD," the last mage of the mighty Kinin Tor responded with a grimace, "I already know, and yes I agree that I shouldn't be involved directly with him, I couldn't do this impartially."

"Do you think that your wife could get word to Aleria that she is to watch the boy when the spell ends, the sword chose him to be the heir of the dark one, but this spell puts a complications into it."

"In more ways than one, he is the descendant of Jaina Proudmoore."

"Does he have the talent?"

"Possibly, if so then it would not be a good thing."

"Yes, but you need to inform us if he does, that power was locked away until it was needed, if it activates, we have to prepare to face the Burning Legion once more."

"Then it is graver than I had thought, when did that come about to be predicted?"

"Medivh showed up when she died, he said that with the power of the mages having passed their time, but they would be needed in times to come, and the power would be sealed until then, we had feared that Merlin was the one, but it did not come to pass then, we hope now is not the time as well, of course there is always a chance that the seal will be broken for him alone by this power."

"Wish I had known that, since none of you deigned to inform me of the reason why mages stopped appearing, but it is good to know that our elusive friend still lives," the man replied with a laugh.

"In our defense, we thought you had known, those there knew, we thought that you had been told."

"Yes, I know," the mage said slowly, "That was a dark time, for all of us, the end of the age, and the beginning of a new one."

"Yes, the loss of the elder world was a sad sight for us all."

**xXx**

The dark dragon swooped past the settlement for a moment before circling to land amidst the seemingly ramshackle structures that filled a clearing around a cavern.

All of the black dragons knew about the goblins and that they could be helpful, and that they were forbidden from causing harm to come to the little maniacs.

With a roar he descended as a swarm of yard tall, bright green creatures came into the open.

xXx

"Ethan!" Giles roared as he stormed into the shop through the entrance, sirens nearly drowning his voice out.

"Rupert," the chaos mage responded as he peeked out from over the counter, as he cleared the dust from his clothes, "I didn't plan for this, something went wrong."

"How do I end this?"

"Break the statue of Janus, I would have, but," he motioned to the collapsed back of the building, the front half of a semi partially into the main room.

Giles frowned for a moment before he spotted some of the costume accessories that had also become real, a positively evil smile crossed his lips as he grabbed one up and took aim.

"Fire in the hole!"

**xXx**

A relatively small explosion resounded through the streets before most things went quiet, children suddenly fleeing to their homes as flesh returned to its former state.


	5. Futures Rebirth

**AN:** Well, this ends Halloween for Xander, new players, friends, foes, and insane inventors with green skin. I'm just trying to come up with a plausible reason to have a goblin shredder show up! I love the goblins in the Warcraft universe, they are the funniest bunch of maniacs I've found anywhere. Besides, even outside of Day of the Dragon, the goblins were the ones Deathwing convinced to weld Adamantine plates to him, making him literally invulnerable to physical and magical attacks, divine level attacks were pretty much the only thing that could do any sort of damage to him, a friend of mine said that anything on par with Deathwing and the other three would be several thousand levels above the power level of everything in the Buffyverse, so well, there are more surprises still to come.

xXx

Buffy came to amidst the wreckage of a house, small fires still burning all around. She staggered to her feet and started on her way to the library.

xXx

A cloaked figure seemed to materialize on a rooftop and move with an almost catlike grace as she ran, leaping from rooftop to rooftop before vanishing into the night.

xXx

Willow moaned as he tried to remember if she had any aspirin with her before the night started.

xXx

Xander smirked as he stepped from the odd craft that carried him back to the city, odd lights that would have been UFO sightings anywhere else in the world as a high pitched cackle split the night as the insane and nearing kamikaze launched the airship skywards again in a way that defied the laws of physics, well if it wasn't for the dozens of rockets on the things.

He walked through the streets of LA, heading for something he sensed, something Deathwing had known of, what he would need to retrieve.

When the spell passed, he knew the whole story of the black dragon, the one that sacrificed himself to destroy the Scourge of Lorderon and seal the rift that allowed the Burning Legion to escape the Twisted Nether.

His death was a slow one, his own powers burning his body, mind, and soul before it was over and much of his things were placed in a hidden vault for safekeeping by one of the few that he truly trusted, and it was in the city, but that was not the problem, those that had been charged with keeping the balance until the four dragons were once again four, had used the place as a gateway, using his relics to power it.

It was something that the dragon soul within him just wouldn't, or more definitely couldn't allow to continue. It was an insult to the power they represented, not to mention the pride of their superiors, and they were using what was his as little more than a battery.

A truly evil grin spread across his lips as he entered the post office.

xXx

Spike tried to keep from screaming as he tried to work his way to shelter when he heard a sound that he hadn't heard since he and Dru had "visited" a Renaissance Festival a few months back.

Rolling over to look he saw a skeletal horse there with a pale faced man with long white hair mounted on it.

"Who the bloody 'ell are you!" the vampire snarled at the figure.

"My master says that you could be an asset to his operations," the being responded, "And, vampire, I am the one sent to give you the option of ending our unlife here, or to join him."

"Who are you!"

"I am Arthas," the man laughed, "General of the Lich King, and that is all you need to know."

The prince turned death knight fingered the glowing blade he carried for a moment as he stared at the undead being before him.

"I'll do it," the leech responded with a wince.

The mounted creature laughed, one that would chill one to the bone.


End file.
